Si todo fuera un sueño
by AnaGarper
Summary: Que pasaría si toda la historia que conocemos fuera un simple sueño y si todo lo q has sufrido y vivido se esfumara ¿Qué le pasara a Bella cuando se despierte un día como si nada hubiera pasado?
1. Vida Nueva

**Aviso: Spoliers de Amanecer**

**La parte _cursiva_ pertece al fianl de Amanecer y que solo pertece a Sthepenie Meyer**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Si todo fuera un sueño**

**1-Vida nueva**

_Fruncí los labios y entorné los ojos, pero luego le sonreí._

_Apreté las manos sobre su cara una vez más y retiré el escudo de mi mente para dejarme ir de nuevo hasta los nítidos recuerdos de la primera noche de esta vida nueva, demorándome en los detalles._

_Reía sin aliento cuando la urgencia de su beso interrumpió otra vez mis esfuerzos._

_-Maldita sea- refunfuño mientras me besaba con ansia por debajo de la barbilla._

_- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para perfeccionarlo-le recordé._

_-Por siempre y para siempre jamás- murmuró._

_-Eso me suena a gloria._

_Y entonces continuamos apurando con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad._

Me desperté sobresaltada, pero ¿podía estar durmiendo?, yo era un vampiro, no dormía, esta duda no me importaba ¿dónde estaba Edward? Abrí los ojos lentamente y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación que reconocía muy bien, la cama que tenía en Phoenix, era exacta y la habitación era igual…

De pronto apareció mi madre por la puerta de la habitación, tenía su sonrisa de todos los días

-Oh, vamos, cariño, sonríe un poco- me dijo- hoy cumples 17

-¿Co…co...cómo que 17? Yo tengo 18 y vivo en Forks, con un estupendo marido, una dulce hija y una familia perfecta.

-Hija son 17 ¿tanto te afecta? eso de cumplir años…

-Estoy hablando en serio…

-Bueno solo ha debido ser un sueño… te espero abajo, Phil y yo estamos con los regalos

Me relaje un poco, esto no podía ser, pero y si la historia se volviera a repetir, y si la vida me daba una segunda oportunidad para que las cosas con Edward fueran más fáciles, de todas según mis cálculos empezaría el próximo semestre en el instituto de Forks, gracias a ello me daba tiempo a convencer a mi madre para que me dejara ir.

Abrí el armario, mi ropa era desastrosa, entonces comprendí por que Alice estaba tan obsesionada conmigo…Alice…la echaba de menos, pero solo un semestre y la volvería a ver.

Escogí el vestuario que más me gustaba auque por mi tiraría todo. Bajé por la escalera, allí en el salón me esperaban mi madre y Phil, tenían un gran paquete en las manos aunque yo ya sabía lo que era, un ordenador de última generación, hace dos años me encanto pero mi regalo perfecto sería volver a mi antigua vida.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron al unísono

Cogí el gran paquete entre mis manos, lo abrí delicadamente sin mucho entusiasmo ya sabía lo que era pero ¿Qué era aquello? una tele…

No era el mismo destino, no era la misma vida, nunca volvería a ver a los Cullen, nunca más besaría a Edward, moriría como todo mortal…

-Muchas Gracias- le dije

-¿No te gusta?

-Si me gusta, solo es que me gustaría que Charlie estuviera aquí…-contesté fingiendo

-Bueno creo que eso se puede solucionar

En ese momento una persona entro por la puerta, y simplemente corrí a abrazarle, con él algo de los Cullen volvía a mí.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Weno q decir... he vuelto xD**

**spero q os guste mi nueva historia... el principio de deprime xD **

**pro esta bn**

**Weno como siempre nombrar a esa gente ...**

**AJAKA lo partis y lo sabeis**

**A mis dos personitaas,**

** a Karla que la recuerdo que los libros son nuestra vida y que no se vaya sin mi a ver harry potter**

** y a Irene por esas paridas sobre Crepúsculo y por esos gritos al ver una noticia sobre Luna Nueva xD  
**

**Weno un abrazo ^^**


	2. Todo sobre los Cullen

**2-Todo sobre los Cullen**

En ese momento esa era la cara que mas quería ver, la de mi padre, Charlie, bueno la verdad que preferiría ver la de los Cullen pero en ese momento no importaba, cuando al verlo aparecer por la puerta con su camisa a cuadros me abalancé sobre él.

-Oh, Bella tanto te alegras de verme-dijo mirándome sobresaltada

-Papa, parece que ha pasado un siglo cuando me fui a vivir contigo a Forks, te he echado de menos

-Ehhh, Bella nunca has vivido conmigo, pero si tu lo dices…

-Da lo mismo, lo importante es que estas aquí

Después de los saludos, mi padre se sentó con Phil ha hablar sobre béisbol, como no…me recordó a las tardes enteras que pasaba con Billy en el viejo sillón de Forks…Billy…Jake…mi querido amigo Jacob que todavía no se había convertido en esta época en lobo, me imagine su cara en ese instante con esos ojos mirando a mi hija.

-¡Ya esta la comida!-grito mi madre, desde la cocina

-Mmm, que hambre-saltó mi padre- las comidas esas que te ponen en los aviones no llenan nada, es como si no hubiera comido

Ya sentados en la mesa, mi madre repartió la ensaladilla, esta comida me encantaba pero llevaba meses sin probar comida solo sangre y daría cualquier cosa para que me dieran un poquito de sangre…

Ahora que lo pensaba, en mi 17 cumpleaños, Charlie tampoco había venido ha Phoenix, se había tenido que quedar en Forks por un asesinato que resulto ser a un humano del que se desconocía su muerte, ya debido a que encontraron el cuerpo sin vida y sin ni una gota de sangre, es decir, que los vampiros existían, asíque, podrían existir los Cullen, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Entonce se me ocurrió preguntar a Charlie por los Cullen, vamos, el tendría que saber algo para eso era el jefe de policía, los Cullen ya tendrían que estar en Forks o eso es lo que me dijo Jessica mi primer día de instituto. Tenía el plan perfecto, cuando viera el momento hablaría con mi padre sobre los Cullen, si es que existían le rogaría a mi madre, que me dejara ir a Forks a vivir y todo volvería a ser como antes

-Cariño, no has comido nada- me dijo mi madre

-Es que no tengo hambre

-Hoy estas un poco rara, primero me dices que tienes marido y una hija, y después no comes nada

-No mamá, no me pasa nada, no te preocupes

Cuando terminó la comida, ayudé a mi madre a recoger la mesa, pero en ese momento solo podía mirar a mi padre que estaba sentado en la mesa del salón, viendo las noticias del mediodía mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido

-Mamá, me puedo ir con papá, solo va estar este fin de semana

-Vale, ve con él, seguro que se alegra

Me dirigí al salón, mi padre me miró con desconfianza, como si no hubiera vivido con él 2 años…cierto, no los había vivido, todo era una mentira.

Me senté a su lado mientras seguía mirándome de forma extraña, no me atrevía a decirle nada, me había quedado sin palabras, pero era mi oportunidad, no podría saber nada sobre los Cullen si no preguntaba, así que, me decidí.

-¿Papá, hay alguien en Forks, que se apellide Cullen?

-Si… ¿pero como lo has sabido?

-Nada, simplemente me pareció oír ese nombre una vez

-Si…la familia Cullen, todo el mundo desconfía de ella, aunque ellos no hacen nada, no causan problemas, el padre es un gran doctor, tienen suerte de que le guste Forks si no mucha gente habría muerto. La mujer es muy agradable simplemente ejerce como ama de casa, no sé por que la gente les tiene miedo.

-¿Y los hijos?

-Como sabes tu…bueno da lo mismo… los hijos nunca causan problemas, son pacíficos, sacan buenas notas. Sin la chica pequeña de los Cullen…Alice, la tienda del pueblo se habría cerrado hace tiempo, los Cullen han revivido el pueblo en muchos aspectos.

-¿Y cómo se llaman?-Pregunté, quería asegurarme de que eran ellos.

-Bueno…el doctor se llama Carlisle, la mujer Esme. Los chicos se llaman Edward, Emmett y Alice Cullen, ellos fueron adoptados a la vez. Luego están Rosalie y Jas... ¿Cómo se llamaba este chico?

-Jasper

-¡Cómo sabes tu eso!

- Me lo imaginaba, no hay muchos nombres que empiecen por Jas- fingí

-Bueno, Rosalie y Jasper Hale, éstos son gemelos.

-Gracias, papá- le dije, sonriéndole

- Pero ¿Por qué querías saber todo esto?

-Solo curiosidad, me apreció un apellido muy raro…-mentí

-Si, muy raro- murmuró

Entonces me alejé del salón, ya sabía cosas sobre los Cullen, ya podría recuperar mi vida, de repente, me vino una idea ¿Dónde estaba el movil?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gracias por lo rewiers weno... q os ha parecido ?¿**

**me ha costaoo un pokillo por q nunca había hexo un cap tan largo...(no os burleis)**

**pro lo he conseguido y es lo importante xD**

**q hara cn el movil ?¿ stoy en estos momentos pensandolo... cap 3**

**Muchos Bezotesss ^^ Xaoo**


	3. El viaje

**3-El viaje**

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación a todo velocidad, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar velocidad, odiaba ser humana…Giré a la izquierda, dándome contra la pared…Bien…no recordaba que no estaba en Forks y que la casa era distinta...

De todas formas lo que me preocupaba ahora era mi móvil, si… con él podría llamar a Edward, como no se me había ocurrido, me sabía su número de teléfono de memoria, y si no funcionaba me sabía el de Alice y el de Jasper, de tantas veces marcarlo para que cuidara a mi hija…

Me tumbé en la cama, cogí el móvil, y marqué…piii….piii….piii

-Este número de móvil no existe, por favor vuelva a marcar una vez mas-dijo una voz de mujer monótona.

Debí haberlo supuesto, los Cullen cambiaban de móvil muchas veces y eso suponía también cambiar el número.

Me tire horas en la cama, intentando recordar el primer número de Edward, aunque también sería inútil, ya que Edward tendría seguramente otro móvil en estos momentos… entonces, sin saber muy bien porque lloré, lloré toda la noche hasta que finalmente caí rendida y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con los ojos amoratados de tanto llorar, el reloj marcaba las 8.30 AM, todavía era muy pronto, debía intentar dormir un rato más , o si no hoy estaría medio muerta de cansancio todo el día, asíque mejor dormir, así tendría mas fuerzas para que mi madre me dejara ir con mi padre esta semana de vacaciones a Forks y después directa a vivir con él.

El plan era perfecto, primero ayudaría a mi madre en todo y más tarde le pediría q me dejara ir con Charlie a Forks, pasaría con él una semana, conocería a los Cullen y después suplicaría a mi madre que me dejase vivir con él.

Justo en ese momento entro mi madre por la puerta, traía a Charlie con ella…

Cariño, tu padre se va ya- dijo mi madre

Como que se va ya-respondí alarmada, todos mis planes para nada-no se puede ir , ha estado muy poco

Ya… pero es el único vuelo que hoy para Forks en el aeropuerto…-habló mi padre

¿Y si me voy contigo?, pasaré una semana contigo, podríamos disfrutar juntos todo ese tiempo y luego volvería a casa…

Bueno… es un poco precipitado, Bella-dijo mi madre

Déjala si se quiere venir, estoy encantado-contestó mi padre- pero haz las maletas ya.

Pero… -intervino mi madre

No hay ningún pero que valga, Bella se viene conmigo.

Todo era perfecto, me iba con mi padre a Forks, una semana entera, podría ver a Edward, a los Cullen, a Jacob. Una semana era poco, comparado con lo que me gustaría estar allí pero era algo.

Haber que ropa me llevaba, todo era demasiado veraniego, haría mil compras cuando llegase a Forks, iría a Port Ángeles en cuanto tuviese oportunidad, todo sería perfecto…

Bajé la escalera, allí estaba mi madre, me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Bella, recuerda no te acuestes tarde

-Si, mamá

-Y abrígate

- Si, mamá

- Te quiero

- Yo también, mamá

Phil, nos llevo a mi y a mi padre al aeropuerto, mientras ellos hablaban de las olas de asesinatos que arrasaban Arizona, yo mira el paisaje despreocupada, imaginándome la cara de Edward con cada cosa que veía.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, nos despedimos de Phil, y nos dirigimos a la zona de abordaje sin mucha complicación, facturamos las maletas y nos montamos en el avión, hacía un sol espléndido, ya me había despedido de él.

Llegamos a Forks, haciendo escala a otras ciudades, durante el viaje no hablé mucho con mi padre, tampoco él era muy social al igual que yo, aunque durante el viaje estuvimos jugando a las cartas y contando unos chistes. Mi padre sin embargo quería saber algo más y me preguntó sobre nuestra conversación del día anterior.

- Bella ¿Sabes algo sobre los Cullen?

- Pues claro, lo que me contaste el otro día, papá

- No me refiero a eso, si no algo más

- No papá ¿Por qué tendría que saber algo de una familia que ni siquiera he visto?

- Nada, solo que me pareció que sabías bastante sobre ellos

Justo en ese momento, la azafata indicó que se acababa el viaje y no volvimos a hablar de ese tema.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Se akabo, he acbado el 3 cap , lo tenia desde hace una semna pro esq**

**me da mucha perza subirlo xD**

**jajajajajaja weno episodio 4... FORKS !! o.O**

**Gracias por todo **

**Bsotes ^^**

**AnitaCullenSwanHale**


	4. El encuentro

**4-El encuentro**

El camino a casa, no resultó muy entretenido, Charlie pidió un taxi que nos llevara a Forks, el taxista era un hombre calvo, sin mucho entusiasmo que solo respondía diciendo secamente sí. El trayecto no fue muy largo, en ese momento me acordé cuando mi padre comentó mi corte de pelo cuando vine a vivir con él hace unos cuantos años, aunque en realidad, eso no hubiera pasado para Charlie.

-Gire a la izquierda y siga recto, encontrara una casa de color blanca no muy grande, con un coche de policía enfrente- indiqué al conductor

-¿Cómo sabes tan bien el camino? Hace años que no vienes- preguntó mi padre sorprendido.

- Tengo muy buena memoria.

Llegamos a la casa, que recuerdos me traía, Charlie pagó al taxista que se fue sin mucho entusiasmo, entré en la casa, subí la escaleras con las maletas encima y entré en mi habitación, esa sala donde había pasado tantas noches, donde Edward me arropaba y cuida de mis sueños, dond me había pedido tantas cosas, donde nos habíamos besado pasando las barrearas permitidas, allí donde pase los mejores años de mi vida y el peor año a la vez, tragué saliva al recordarlo.

De repente, sentí a alguien detrás de mí, era mi padre, era tan sigiloso, nunca había entendido como ninguna vez nos pilló a Edward y a mí hablando por la noche, sin cesar, había cosas de mi padre que jamás entendería.

-No he comprado nada para ti, asíque tendrás que ir a la tienda para comprar las sabanas y la colcha…

-No tengo coche ¿podría coger tu coche patrulla?

-No me gusta que lleves ese coche, demasiada gente le conoce, además lo necesito ahora, me han llamado por una emergencia.

-Vale, entonces iré andando, me vendrá bien mover las piernas…

Mi padre se fue enseguida a la comisaría, yo deshice la maleta, me vendría bien ponerme una ropa más adecuada para el tiempo que hacía en Forks, me puse mi blusa favorita de hace unos años y unos pantalones vaqueros, bastante cómodos.

Salí de casa, me fui por el camino más directo, por el camino vi salir del restaurante a Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric y Ángela, fui a saludarlos pero paré en el ultimo momento, ellos no me conocían, en estos momentos para ellos yo era una desconocida.

Pasé de largo y seguí hacia la tienda, empezó a llover, menos mal que me había traído un paraguas por si pasaba algo. Cuando llegué a la tienda, estaba casi vacía, la gente en Forks, no salía mucho y menos si llovía.

Busqué en la parte de ropa de cama, cogí unas sabanas de varios colores, donde destacaba sin duda, el morado. Pasé a la zona de alimentación donde cogí un poco de embutido, y unas cervezas Vitamina R para mi padre, cuando fui a pagar me encontré con la persona menos esperada.

Era Jasper, mi hermano, mi apoyo moral cuando mas lo necesitaba, el tío ideal para mi pequeña Nessie, aquel que lamentó durante tantos años su error en mi cumpleaños, si era él, el más serio de los Cullen pero también el más sentimental.

-Hola Jasper- le saludé

-Perdona, ¿te conozco?

-Oh, si, he oído hablar mucho de los Cullen en el pueblo, y según me han dicho tu eras un chico serio…que tiene el pelo rizado y que tenías los ojos dorados, por eso cuando te he visto, sabía que eras tú-fingí

-Bueno, pues encantado de conocerte- me dijo dándome la mano

-Oh, bueno, pues adiós…

Volví a casa entusiasma por mi encuentro con Jasper, ya era seguro que los Cullen eran igual a como yo les recordaba, ya solo me quedaba planear como conquistarlos y llegar hasta Edward, pero ahora solo tenía una semana, lo suficiente como para averiguar más cosas y después de eso, directamente a vivir con mi padre.

Llegué a casa, mi padre todavía no había llegado, dejé las cosa que había comprado en mi habitación, me puse un pijama que había comprado hace un año en Arizona aunque era mi preferido echaba de menos los pijamas que me compraba Alice.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, preparé un filete con patatas a mi padre y se lo dejé encima de la mesa, cuando viviera solo tendría que calentarlo. Yo solo comí una pequeña ensalada y me fui a dormir.

Pensé en muchas cosas antes de dormirme, pero mi último pensamiento era solamente para Edward.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Weno agradecerlos a todos los rewiers aunque sean pocos **

**y tambien los que han agregado esta hsitoria a sus favoritas**

**Recordar a mis amigos graduados cn esta estupenda cancion**

Letra De Qué Caro Es El Tiempo- ECDL

Hoy miro vuestras caras,  
veo que la vida pasa.  
Recuerdos que en palabras acompañan,  
nos atrapan.  
Fue como nuestra casa,  
tantas tardes en esa plaza.  
Pasamos mil historias,  
siempre juntos y hasta ahora.

Y qué caro es el tiempo,  
que me pone contra la pared.  
Y si digo que miento  
me estaré escondiendo otra vez.  
Perdona si digo que  
quiero seguir siendo lo de ayer,  
un niño sin miedo que regala su cariño,  
no sabe por qué.

Recuerdo de esas caras,  
todo llega, todo pasa.  
Y veo aquellas fotos del verano,  
de la playa.  
Secretos que uno guarda de esa chica  
que te encanta.  
Canciones que te atrapan,  
que recuerdan, que acompañan.

Y qué caro es el tiempo,  
que me pone contra la pared.  
Y si digo que miento  
me estaré escondiendo otra vez.  
Perdona si digo que  
quiero seguir siendo lo de ayer,  
un niño sin miedo que regala su cariño,  
no sabe por qué.

No sabe por qué.  
No sabe por qué.  
No sabe por qué.

Perdona si digo que  
quiero seguir siendo lo de ayer,  
un niño sin miedo que regala su cariño,  
no sabe por qué.

**Gracias por todo ^^**

**Besitos .... AnitaSwanHale**


	5. Visita al hospital

**5-Visita al hospital**

_Edward me miraba fijamente a los ojos, por fin todo lo que había sufrido de nuevo, mis preocupaciones, mis miedos habían valido la pena para estar con Edward otra vez._

_Miré a mi alrededor, estábamos en su casa, todo mi familia me miraba, pero ¿donde estaba la pequeña Reneesme?, de repente todas sus caras cambiaron de expresión y miraron a Edward._

_-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y que haces en mi casa?-preguntó Edward._

Cuando me desperté mi mente, solo pensaba en esa pesadilla, en ese sueño que jamás ocurriría, que nunca debería pasar, solo pensar en la pregunta de Edward hacía que se me pusieran lo pelos de punta.

Bajé a la cocina, allí estaba mi padre, leyendo el periódico mientras refunfuñaba cosas sin sentido para mí, seguramente estaría quejándose de lo mal que iba su equipo esta temporada y como no podían fichar a mejores jugadores.

Hice el desayuno sin ningún inconveniente, parecía que al menos mi práctica en la cocina no se había evaporado de mi vida como todo lo demás, le serví a mi padre unas tortitas y yo simplemente me comí unos cereales

-¿Qué te parece ir de pesca hoy?- preguntó mi padre

-Perfecto

-Entonces decidido, nos vamos-dijo mientras se levantaba

-Espera que me vista y recoja esto, y nos vamos.

Recogí el tazón de leche, y el palto de mi padre de la mesa, mientras el se sentaba a esperar. Entonces el plato se me deslizo de la mano, cayendo sobre el pie y rompiéndose estrepitosamente.

Los trozos rotos del plato rebotaron desde el suelo, haciéndome cortes profundos en el pie. El dolor era fuerte pero no insoportable, había sufrido más en mi otra vida, la sangre salpicaba el suelo.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?- gritó mi padre, mientras se dirigía hacia mí

-Mi pie…-me quejé

-Hay que llevarte inmediatamente al hospital- me dijo- ponte esto en el pie-dándome un paño de cocina

-Papá, voy a cambiarme de ropa

-Estas loca Bella, que mas da, te estas desangrando

Mi padre me llevó fuera de casa, hacía el coche patrulla, hacía mucho frío pero el dolor hacia que no me diese cuenta de que existía. Cuando entre en el coche, mi padre puso la calefacción, entonces sin tener alternativa me miré el pie.

Estaba rojo y ensangrentado, las heridas se estaban infectando produciendo un aspecto peor a mi pie, los restos de cerámica todavía seguían alojados dentro de mi piel. Estaba tan absorta mirando que no me di cuenta de que mi padre ya había arrancado el coche y nos dirigíamos al hospital

-Bella, no te preocupes, te curaran las heridas

-Si…papá, pero el que no debe preocuparse eres tu

Me miro con cara de preocupación pero a la vez de reproche. Durante el resto del trayecto no hablamos, aunque tampoco hubo tiempo para hacerlo, mi padre había puesto la sirena y tardamos en llagar unos 5 minutos.

Dejó el coche en la puerta y mal aparcado, ni se preocupo por que le multaran, de todas formas era policía, pasamos a la sala de urgencias.

Allí una enfermera al ver la gravedad de mi herida, me hizo pasar inmediatamente a la sala de observación, donde un enfermero me examino la herida y me quito los trozos de plato que todavía había en el pie.

-Las heridas son demasiado graves como para tratarlas un enfermero como yo-dijo- llamare al doctor

La herida me escocía muchísimo, pero se me olvido completamente cuando el enfermero dijo la palabra doctor, si el doctor de este hospital, era el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen, el abuelo de mi nieta, mi suegro y mi guía.

-He oído que ha venido la hija del jefe-dijo una voz familiar

Carlisle había entrado por la puerta, su belleza y su sabiduría resaltaban sobre todas la damas cosas, el hecho de ver a alguien que había marcado tanto mi otra vida, hizo que se me saltaran las lagrimas de alegría, ¿pero no acababa de decir la misma frase que cuando casi me atropella el coche aquella vez?

-Bueno Bella, veo que has sufrido unos cortes graves en el pie, creo que podremos solucionarlo.

-Perfecto, perdone, ¿usted el Carlisle Cullen?

-Pues la verdad es que si

-Es un honor conocerle, el otro día también conocí a su hijo Jasper, es muy amable, tiene una familia muy buena

-Oh, muchas gracias

-De nada, es la pura verdad.

-Bueno Bella, creo que ya hemos acabado

Me miré el pie sorprendida, mis heridas ahora estaban cosidas y perfectamente limpias, Carlisle siempre había sido muy bueno cosiendo heridas, me acuerde en ese momento de cuando cumplí los 18, la rapidez con la que me había curado el brazo.

-Muchas gracias por todo- le agradecí

-Hasta luego, Bella… y ten cuidado

-Lo tendré, no se preocupe

Me dirigí a la sala de espera, mi padre estaba andando de un lado a otro sin parar, su nerviosismo se hacía presente y justo entonces, me vió

-Oh, Bella ¿estas bien?

-Si, perfectamente

-Deberías llamar a tu madre

-Se lo has dicho a mama, no tenías que haberlo hecho

Entonces mi padre y yo salimos del hospital, hoy me había acercado un poco más a los Cullen y un poco de esperanza se apoderaba de mí.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Gracias por todo .... por los rewiwers sois geniales !!**

**proximo capitulko Jacob !! O.o**

**jajaj vaaa**

**bsotes**

**AnitaCullenSwanHale**


	6. Un gran amigo

**6-Un gran amigo**

Guardé reposo durante los dos días siguientes, el pie no me dolía demasiado pero mi padre insistió de tal manera que era imposible convencerle, ya habían pasado dos días desde el accidente, en 3 días volvería a casa y ya no podría hacer nada, simplemente limitarme a esperar hasta que no pudiese hacer nada para volver a mi antigua vida.

Estaba en mi habitación en estos momentos, leyendo por décima vez _Cumbres borrascosas_, los demás libros eran buenos pero como este no había ninguno, las cosas que pasaban me recordaban a mi vida paralela, era vivir mi propia vida de nuevo.

En ese momento llegó Charlie con una gran sonrisa en la cara, traía en las manos su cerveza favorita, vitamina R, y el famoso pescado frito de Harry Clearwater.

-Bella, voy a ver el partido en casa de Billy

-Oh, pues que te lo pases bien

-He pensado si querrías venirte, llevas dos días en la cama y es bueno que te de un poco el aire, además Billy tiene un hijo de casi tu misma edad

-Voy contigo-dije entusiasmada, iba a ver a Jacob

Mi padre salió de la habitación, yo me vestí con una camisa de colores cálidos, un pantalón de pana y mis converses, aunque solo me puse una zapatilla, ya que, deje el pie herido al descubierto.

Bajé a la entrada, mi padre ya estaba metido en el coche. Estaba lloviendo, por eso, cogí un abrigo y un paraguas. Mi padre al verme sin zapatilla, salió a ayudarme, estaba empapado pero no era desagradable.

Cuando llegamos al coche, mi padre puso la radio y la calefacción. El calor, aquello que me hacia sentir protegida pero que era todo lo contrario a Edward. Durante el viaje mi padre me preguntó cosas de mi vida a las que respondí sin mucho interés, las ganas de ver a Jacob sobrepasan a todo por lo demás, esto no me permitía pensar en lo que decía mi padre.

-Bella ¿Estas segura de que Phil lleva ropa interior femenina?-me preguntó

-¿De dónde has sacado tu eso?-le contesté, intrigada

-Me lo acabas de decir-dijo-te pregunté que si te caía bien Phil y me dijiste sí, pero es que lleva ropa interior femenina.

-Upss, perdón, ¿he dicho yo eso?

-Bella,¿En qué estas pensando?

-Nada, estaba en mi mundo de fantasía, no te preocupes

Charlie no habló durante el resto del viaje, se dedicó a oír las noticias del día en Forks, aunque había también de Port Ángeles y Seattle, no me interesaban mucho, ya que, todos mis sentidos estaban puestos en La Push, ahora mismo estábamos pasando a través de la gran reserva india.

Ante nosotros apareció una casa que yo conocía muy bien, la de Jacob, donde tantas tardes había pasado en ese doloroso año de mi antigua vida, donde ayudé a reparar la moto que más tarde montaría, allí donde habíamos charlado sin parar sobre cosas incoherentes Jacob y yo…Esa casa me daba tantos recuerdos, que no puede evitar que una lágrima cayese por mi rostro.

Me limpie la lágrima con la mano, justo en ese momento mi padre me ayudo a salir de coche, me apoyé en él hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la casa, cuando fueron a abrir la puerta me golpeó la otra pierna y me caí hacia atrás, Charlie no tuvo tiempo para agarrarme por que ya estaba demasiado cerca del suelo.

Cuando creía que iba a recibir un golpe bastante fuerte, algo se interpuso entre el suelo y yo, mire hacia arriba para ver a mi salvador, era Jacob, mi querido amigo, el que tanto había sufrido por mí y por mi hija…

-Gra…gracias

- No hay de qué, no me gustaría que una chica tan guapa como tú, se diera un buen golpe.

En ese momento por la puerta apareció Billy, en su flamante silla de ruedas, mirándome como si me hubiese dado 2 puñaladas en el corazón. Billy, estaba mucho mas joven, los años también pasaban para él y Jacob estaba irreconocible era como un niño pequeño…

-Lo siento muchísimo, creía que no iba a dar a nadie-se disculpó Billy

-No se preocupe, su hijo me ha salvado

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi hijo?

-Simplemente me lo imagine

-Billy y yo vamos a ver el partido, ¿venís? o ¿preferís iros a la playa?-dijo Charlie

-Vamos a la playa-contestó Jacob

-Bueno, por mi vale- acepté

Charlie y Billy entraron en la casa en silencio, Jacob me ayudó a subir al coche de su padre, cuando el entró en el coche, estaba tan ilusionada por fin hablaría con él con Jacob, le había añorado tanto. Arrancó el motor, metió la primera marcha y empezó a conducir.

-Bueno, ahora puedo presentarme, soy Jacob Black

-Yo soy Bella, Bella Swan

-Me gusta tu nombre, es muy bonito

-Oh, gracias, ¿Te puedo llamar Jake?

-Vale, nadie me llama así, pero me gusta

El resto del camino lo pasamos hablando de nuestras aficiones, de que cuando éramos pequeños construíamos castillos de barro, de los ratos que pasamos juntos, de anécdotas de sus mejores amigos. Cosas sin verdadera importancia porque hoy quería averiguar algo que se trataba de los Cullen y no pararía hasta saberlo.

Jacob me ayudó a bajar de la camioneta y me llevo a una formación rocosa cercana, que curiosamente, tenía forma de coche. Jake se dirigió al coche de nuevo y apago el motor, al momento ya estaba a mi lado.

-Bueno, ¿Qué mas me cuentas?-Me preguntó

-Ehhhhh, Jake, ¿sabes algo de los Cullen?-era mi oportunidad

-¿Por?

-No se me pareció una familia muy rara y quería saber algo más

-Bueno en la reserva se cuentan muchas historias de ellos, yo creo que la mitad son mentira, pero aquí la gente los teme

-¿Y cuáles son esas historias?

-Bueno, se dice que los quiluetes descendemos de los lobos, y que los Cullen son "los fríos", vamos el clan enemigo. Mi bisabuelo los encontró cazando en nuestras tierras, pero ellos aseguraron ser diferentes.

-¿Entonces son vampiros?

-Yo no te he dicho en ningún momento que fueran eso, ¿Bella, tu sabes algo más de ellos? ¿No es cierto?

-No…no… ¿por qué iba a saberlo?

-Me pareció extraño…

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, pensando en nuestra conversación, ninguno abrió la boca durante 10 minutos, de pronto una voz resonó en mi cabeza:

-Bella, nos tenemos que ir

-Eh, si, vamos…

Fuimos a coche, y me ayudó a subir de nuevo, a pesar de lo que habíamos hablado, él seguía igual de amable y servicial conmigo… Durante el trayecto seguimos con el mismo silencio de hace un momento aunque el me pregunto por varias cosas a las que contesté sin mucha atención, de pronto la casa de Billy apareció ante nosotros.

En la puerta Charlie se estaba despidiendo de Billy, seguramente esperando a que nosotros llegáramos para irnos, mi padre corrió hacia el coche en cuanto nos vio y me ayudó a llagar al coche patrulla, ya dentro del coche me despedí de Jacob y de Billy con la mano.

Mi padre arrancó el motor y con mucho interés me preguntó:

-¿Qué tal con Jacob?

-Muy bien, ha sido…como expresarlo…interesante

-Bueno, pues espero que te lo hayas pasado bien

-No sabes cuanto

Ya sabía la verdad sobre los Cullen, eran vampiros, igual que mi otra realidad y lo más importante, tendría todavía la oportunidad de conquistar a Edward, por que si todo era igual, también sería su _tua cantante_, es decir, se enamoraría de mí, todo volvía a ser perfecto.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**El proximo capitulo el mas esperado:**

**EDWARD !!!! =O**

**No podre actualizar en los proximos 15 dias, me voy de campamento !!! asi que tardare en escribir el siguiente, pues solo acabo de empezar...=(  
**

**Gracias por todo, por los consejos, por los rewiers**

**A aquello que tenian la duda de que si los Cullen eran vampiros, en este capitulo esta la aclaración  
**

**Gracias a pep por leer el primero este capitulooo !!**

**Muxos Bsitos**

**AnitaCullenSwanHale  
**


	7. Simplemente le ví

**7- Simplemente le ví  
**

Mañana sería el peor día de mi vida, tendría que volver a Phoenix, otra vez a mi aburrida vida, otra vez sin r a Edward, sin ver a mis amigos, si ver a los Cullen, sin ver a Jacob…

Hoy saldría de paseo al bosque, mi pie había mejorado desde el día que fui a ver a Jake, y podía caminar perfectamente, aunque todavía necesitaba andar despacio. Mis planes de ir al bosque se me ocurrieron la noche después de ir a la playa de la Push, me acordé de lo que me gustaba ese lugar y decidí que era lo mejor para despedirse de Forks.

Ahora mismo estaba en mi destartalado ordenador, que Charlie había instalado hace algunos días, mi madre no paraba de mandarme correos electrónicos:

_Bella, ¿Qué tal tu pie?, no tenías que haber ido a Forks a pasar unos días con tus padre, te dije que era mejor que estuvieses en casa pero como no me haces caso te pasan estas cosas._

_Bueno espero que te mejores, y mañana nos vemos, estoy deseando verte._

_Muchos Besos Reneé_

Mi padre no tenía que haberle dicho nada sobre mi incidente, mi madre se preocupa demasiado por las cosas, ahora me costaría mas convérsenla ara que me mande a vivir con mi padre a Forks

Me metí en el baño quería ducharme antes de ir al bosque, tenía un presentimiento sobre que en aquel lugar iba a pasar algo cuando fuera, y en ese caso quería estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Mientras me duchaba recordé las mejores horas e mi vida en Isla Esme, lo que daría por volver estar allí, estar al lado de Edward…

Ya vestida baje al salón, mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, perfecto, tendría que pasar antes por comisaría para pedirle que si podía ir al bosque.

Cogí el abrigo de entretiempo, el paraguas por si llovía y mis pocas pertenencias y las metí en la mochila sin mucho interés y sin mirar mucho.

Cerré la casa con la llave escondida del porche, baje las escaleras, y fui hacia el lado izquierdo de la carretera, si no recordaba mal, la comisaría estaba a 2 kilómetros aproximadamente y luego torciendo a la derecha. No me importaba caminar, desde que había vivido las experiencias de mi otra vida, las cosas habían cambiado mucho para mí también el simple hecho de caminar más o menos.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, me entretuve viendo caras conocidas como a la señora Weber, la de los señores Newton, hasta vi a Jessica Stanley con su familia cenando en el restaurante del pueblo, seguí mirando hacia todos los lados, intentando recordar cada esquina de ese pueblo, hasta que vi algo que me resulto familiar…

Era él, esbelto y bello como siempre, con su postura tranquila reposaba su cuerpo sobre un coche conocido, era su Volvo, como acostumbraba impecable y plateado. Tenía postura de espera, mientras miraba a una tienda cercana, entonces la puerta del comercio se abrió para mostrar a una pequeña demonio, era Alice.

Me lo quede mirando con cara de alegría pero, a la vez con cara de sufrimiento, no podía creer que esto fuera posible, y estaba pasándolo mal por que sabía que en estos momentos él no era mío.

Justo en ese momento, él se volvió hacia mí, no me había dado cuenta que me estaba acercando poco a poco a su lado. Sus ojos dorados me miraban fijamente si dejar de prestarme atención, su cara no había cambiado y sus ojos mostraban el mismo sufrimiento que el primer día que nos conocimos, de repente sus ojos empezaron tornarse negros…

De repente le oí:

-Alice, nos vamos

-Pero, Edward, todavía no hemos acabado con las compras para Esme

-Alice…

-Ah, vale, pues nos vamos-dijo mirándome de forma curiosa

Mientras Edward y Alice desaparecían en el Volvo por el horizonte, pensé en mi encontronazo con ellos, así que Edward seguía atrayéndole mi olor, es decir, que las cosas eran exactamente iguales, eso era perfecto pero tendría que esperar unos meses para volver a verle y estar con él…

Quedaban poco pasos para llegar a la comisaría, cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba enfrente de ella y dispuesta a entrar para avisar a mi padre de que me iba de paseo, pero ahora que lo pensaba el bosque estaba en la otra dirección y tendía que caminar mucho así que pediría a mi padre el coche patrulla

Entré en la comisaría, pregunté en recepción donde se encontraba mi padre, la mujer que me atendió era muy parecida a ala señora Cooper, su pelo grisáceo resaltaba sobre todo lo demás que estaba recogido en un moño, su mirada penetrante me miraba desde detrás de las gafas de pasta.

-Perdona, ¿podría decirme donde esta el jefe de policía?

-Charlie Swan, se encuentra en estos momentos en su despacho

-Oh, ¿podría entrar a verle?

-Las personas ajenas a esta comisaría tendrán que pedir turno para que el jefe de policía les atienda

-Perdona, usted no lo ha entendido, soy su hija

-Eso, perdona señorita…

-Bella

-Pues eso, señorita Bella, tendré que dudarlo

-Pregúntele pues-ataqué

La señora me miro con cara de reproche y se dispuso a coger el teléfono, marco unos números que no llegue a ver y en ese momento la voz grave de mi padre sonó al otro lado del teléfono

-Perdone que le moleste, jefe Swan, pero un chica llamada Bella me insiste que usted es su padre y que es necesario verle ahora…Ajá…De acuerdo…Disculpe…

La señora colgó el teléfono, y su cara de enfado me penetró la mirada.

-Puede pasar, tercera puerta a la derecha-indicó

-Muchas Gracias… por su compresión-contesté poniendo énfasis en la palabra compresión

Pase al lado de ella sin mirar mucho atrás y me dispuse a continuar por el pasillo, seguí las indicaciones de la señora de recepción, llegue a la tercera puerta a la derecha y allí en un cartel sobre la madera ponía: _Charlie Swan- Jefe de policía-Llamar antes de entrar, por favor._

Llamé a la puerta, y no por que lo ponía el cartel, si no, por educación, aunque fuese mi padre. La voz de mi padre resonó por el pasillo:

-Pase

Charlie estaba recostado, sobre la silla, comiendo alitas de pollo del restaurante del pueblo, parecía estar cómodo en esa posición aunque tenía una postura muy cómica, evité reírme.

-Bella, ¡eres tú!

-Si, ¿no has oído a la señora taaaaaan amable de recepción?

-Si, la he oído pero la verdad es que no la prestó nunca mucha atención

-Bueno…

-¿Ha que has venido Bella?

-Me preguntaba…si me dejarías ir al bosque

-Ehhh, Bella por mi vale, pero es el ultimo día que vamos a estar juntos y me gustaría que pudiéramos pasar el día juntos

Pensándolo bien, tampoco era tan mala idea, un día con mi padre podría ser muy agradable, y además ¿Qué iba a hacer yo en el bosque sola?

-De acuerdo-acepté

-Pues, dicho y hecho nos vamos de comida-continuó- espera que me ponga el abrigo y nos marchamos

Espere a que se pusiera todo lo que necesitaba y que avisara a un para de compañeros de que se iba. Cuando hubo acabado me llamó con un gritó y fuimos hacia la salida. Allí…con el semblante serio seguía el clon de la señora Cooper.

Salimos hacía el coche patrulla que estaba estacionado en el aparcamiento, mi padre arrancó el motor con algunas complicaciones, y por fin salimos de la comisaría, había empezado a llover.

-Esto va a ser una tormenta… ¿Qué te parece peli, palomitas y partido en la televisión?

-Me parece bien-acordé

Llegamos a casa, el trayecto del coche al porche fue como decirlo…agotador, el agua salpicaba nuestra cara con tanta fuerza que nos hacía daño

Me vestí con mi chándal y mis zapatillas, y fui al salón Charlie ya estaba intentando meter la película en el reproductor

-Papá ¿te ayudo?

-No, gracias, tengo la situación controlada

De repente un ruido sonó al otro lado del salón, provenía de la cocina, llegué corriendo, allí me encontré lo mas asqueroso que podría pasar. Las palomitas con mantequilla, habían explotado dentro del microondas, y los restos de mantequilla y palomitas se extendían sobre las paredes haciendo que estuvieran pegajosas

Mi padre apareció en la cocina, con cara de culpa, mientras empezaba a recoger los restos de palomitas de suelo. Me esperaba una noche muy larga…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ahora si que si Edward !!**

**spero que les haya gustado mi encuentro, me pareció el más acertado**

**gracias por esperar estos 15 dias !!**

**Proximo capituloo:**

**TATATACHÁNN !!**

**Vuelta a Phoenix**

**Gracias por los rewiers y los consejos, gracias por todo**

**Bsitos**

**AnitaCullenSwanHale**


	8. Despedida temporal

**8-Despedida temporal**

Creo sin ninguna duda que ese fue el peor día de mi nueva vida, cuando el despertador sonó para indicarme aquel momento que menos quería que llegara, mi vuelta a Phoenix. Vacilé un momento antes de levantarme y enfrentarme a la pura realidad, pero al final lo conseguí porque no tenía otra alternativa.

Con el pijama puesto todavía bajé a desayunar sin mucho entusiasmo, mi padre estaba allí al lado de la mesa con semblante serio y tranquilo pasaba las hojas del periódico sin fijarse mucho en las noticias de hoy.

De repente me fijé que la mesa no tenía el aspecto de cada mañana, sobre ella descansaban dos platos muy bien preparados, en los que se veían unos gofres recién hechos como me gustaban, con mucho chocolate y por supuesto mucha nata.

Me quedé mirando sorprendida los gofres y una vez más miré a mi padre, estaba sonriendo detrás del periódico.

-Papa, ¿esto lo has hecho tú?

-Pues claro, ¿quién iba hacerlos?

-Gracias, papá, muchas gracias

-Bueno, calla y come de una vez que se enfría

Comimos despacio, recordando cuando vino a visitarme en Phoenix, y todas esas tonterías que me gustaban cuando tenía 6 años, todos los recuerdos de cuando vivía todavía en Forks, le conté además todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia esta semana.

Cuando lavé los platos, y los sequé, llegó la hora de hacer las maletas, metí las cosas realmente esenciales. Las ropas de invierno, las dejé en el armario para mi próxima vuelta.

Mi padre me esperaba en el coche ya para llevarme el aeropuerto, metí las maletas en el coche patrulla y me monté en el asiento del copiloto. Mi padre encendió el coche y se dirigió a la carretera.

-Papá, no quiero irme a Phoenix

-Hija, le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría de vuelta

-Ya lo sé papá, ya lo sé, pero te prometo que volveré y no solo por una semana

La conversación no siguió, porque entre otras cosas estábamos a punto de entrar en el aeropuerto, las lagrimas me caía por la cara cuando vi la zona de facturación. Mi padre facturó la maleta con bastante facilidad. Me acompaño a la zona de embargue donde la gente se agolpaba para entrar en el avión.

-Bella, cuídate y prométeme que volverás pronto

-Claro, papá

Las lágrimas me caían por el rostro cuando entré en el avión, a mi lado se sentaba un hombre gordo que roncaba y se apoyaba en mi hombro, eso hizo que me desmoralizara más aún.

Cuando llegué a Phoenix y vi el gran sol brillando y dando calor supe que tanía que volver fuese como fuese…

**4 MESES DESPUÉS**

La luz me cegaba cuando mi madre levantó la persiana para darme los buenos días, y sin embargo no eran muy buenos, según mis cálculos solo me quedaban 3 días para convencer a mi madre de que me dejará ir a vivir a Forks con mi padre, después de cuatros meses no había podido convencer a mi madre ni un poquito…

-Por favor, mamá, déjame ir a Forks…

-No, Bella, por décima vez, no

-Pero mamá tu quieres viajar con Phil, yo quiero ir a Forks, es perfecto

-He dicho que no, no insistas

Esa conversación se repitió constantemente durante los últimos cuatro meses, en todas estas situaciones la repuesta era no, pero había que intentarlo si quería volver a mi antigua vida, si quería ser feliz.

Hoy tenía que intentarlo porque todo dependía de ello, porque sin eso no podría volver ver a mi hija, a Edward, a todo lo que quería.

Mi vida era muy común, era una rutina que se repetía constantemente, era como un día que se repetía constantemente sin ninguna variedad.

Bajé las escaleras, y allí encontré a mi madre, sentada junto a Phil, mientras comía una tostada. Entonces cuando vi esa situación, creí que era el momento más adecuado para pedírselo otra vez.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella me cortó:

-Bella, he pensado que vayamos al centro comercial

-Bueno…vale

-Pues está hecho, prepárate y vístete, no tenemos mucho tiempo

La visita al centro comercial fue bastante más corta de lo que imaginaba, mi madre pasó de ver las tiendas más caras de Arizona, para ir directamente a la zona de restauración, nos sentamos en un restaurante italiano que se estrenó el mes pasado

El restaurante era bastante caro y grande, Phil, se sentó a mi lado y mi madre igual, eso sí que era raro, normalmente mi madre quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Phil.

-Bella, Phil y yo tenemos que decirte una cosa

-Adelante

-Bueno, ha Phil le ha salido un trabajo en Jacksonville y… como decirlo es un poco inestable, así que…Habíamos pensado que…

-¿Qué?

-Que vayas a vivir a Forks con tu padre…si quieres…

-Por supuesto que quiero, como no iba a querer, te quiero Mamá-dije mientras la abrazaba-te quiero Phil-e hice lo mismo

-Oh, bueno, no es para tanto, hija

-Por supuesto que sí, lo es todo para mí, muchas gracias

Seguimos la comida si mucho interés, mi madre comentó con Phil donde se alojarían en Jacksonville, más tarde mi madre estuvo hablando conmigo sobre la ropa que me llevaría, cuando partiría en avión y también sobre los libros del nuevo instituto.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando volvimos de nuevo a casa, las farolas estaban apagadas y el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, mientras las ultimas luces naturales se apagaban sin remedio alguno, era una situación bonita a la para que melancólica, los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente a la vez que un lágrima caía por mi rostro, las cosas volverían a ser como antes, de eso estaba seguro y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Los días pasaron lentamente hasta que llegó el día tan esperado, me iría Forks y

esta vez no volvería, mi madre estaba muy preocupada por si me pasaba algo, la verdad tampoco la entendía, estaría perfectamente. En ese momento me vino una frase a la cabeza muy difícil de olvidar:

Asique no puedo lamentar la decisión de irme de casa, echaría de menos Phoenix, echaría de menos el calor, echaría de menos a mi cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada madre, y a su nuevo marido Phil, pero ellos quieres viajar, asique yo pasaré una temporada con mi padre y eso será algo bueno creo.

Esa frase la dije en mi antigua, justo en el mismo momento que me encuentro ahora, sin ninguna duda esas palabras ahora mismo no se relacionaban con mi forma de pensar.

Monté en el coche, mientras mi madre y Phil cargaban las maletas, mi madre había dejado ropa de abrigo en el asiento de atrás para que me cambiara dentro del avión.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y cuando todo estuvo listo y preparado para que pudiera embarcar, Phil me dio un beso en la mejilla y mi madre me abrazó tan fuerte que casi no pude respirar, las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Una vez más en este año, me embarque en un avión para intentar volver a mi antigua vida, para ser feliz otra vez, para volver a ser vampiro…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Holaa !! weno espero que os haya gustado !!**

**siento que el capitulo no sea muy largo pero es que**

**lo que pasa a continuación no se puede meter en este capitulo por eso...**

**Advierto que quedan muy pokos capitulos por no decir que no queda casi nada para acabar**

**pues eso !!**

**Gracias por lo rewiers y por todo el cariño mostrado**

**Sois los mejores !!**

**Besotes**

**AnitaCullenSwanHale**


	9. Instituto

**9-Instituto…**

Oh no, mi primer día en el instituto de Forks, cuando la luz entró por la ventana pensé que era mejor rendirse y que la vida hiciera de mi lo que quisiera, si no quería que volviera con Edward, pues vale, pero que no me hiciera pasar por esto otra vez, pasar por mi primer día de instituto otra vez.

Me vestí con la ropa que había comprado en Port Ángeles el día anterior, mi padre me había dado bastante dinero para renovar la mayor parte de mi armario, además con mi nuevo coche, mi querido chevrolet que tanto había añorado, aunque no se porque el coche era de otro color, era verde, según me había dicho Billy lo había pintado porque ese color pegaba conmigo…

Mi padre ya se había ido a la comisaria como todas las mañanas desde que vine, aunque siempre dejaba notas como: lo siento Bella, intentaré estar en casa lo mas pronto posible. Hoy, encima de la mesa había una pequeña nota escrita en papel muy infantil que decía: Bella, espero que estés bien en tu primer día de instituto y perdona por el papel, no encontré otro. Te quiere Charlie.

Salí de la casa, como no, estaba lloviendo, eso es algo que al contrario de mi antigua vida, me encantaba, sentir las gotas de lluvia cayéndote por la frente, hacía sentirme protegida.

Me metí en el coche, que aunque había cambiado por fuera, por dentro seguía siendo mi trasto de siempre, puso primera y me dirigí al instituto. Cuando llegué vi a los estudiantes agolpados en la secretaría, donde estaba la señora Cooper, pero ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me atreví a acercarme a mirar, de todas formas tenía que ir ahí para coger mi plano y para confirmar de que había venido, lo estudiantes me miraban mientras entré por la puerta de la secretaría, de repente oí algo:

-Esa es la chica nueva, no parece la hija del jefe

-Dice que su madre huyó con ella de aquí

-Debe ser un poco rara ¿no?

-Si… pero eso ahora no importa, tenemos que concentrarnos en esperar la lista que nos hará famosos…

Me quede mirando a aquellos estudiantes sorprendida, pero en estos años había aprendido a no pensar ni darle vueltas a las críticas de las gente porque yo me gustaba tal y como soy. La señora Cooper estaba sentada en su elegante escritorio mientras escribía en su ordenador, cuando entré en la secretaría, su cabeza se giró hacia a mi como un muelle

-Soy Isabella Swan, soy nueva

-Oh, sí, señorita Swan, la estaba esperando-empezó a buscar algo-Tome, cuando acabé el día tráemelo de vuelta con todas las firmas de los profesores, este es el plano del colegio y por último, su horario

-Muchas gracias, adiós

-Espere un momento, ¿puede colgar esto en la puerta?-dándome un papel- parece que sus nuevos compañeros están deseando verlo

-Vale

Miré el papel, en la parte superior por encima de todo destacaban 5 palabras: Nominados para los más sexys. La gente en este instituto estaba muy mal de la cabeza, miré un poco más abajo donde ponía, Chicos: Edward Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Jasper Hale, Mike Newton y tres o cuatro nombres más que no reconocía. Y por último, en la parte inferior de la hoja, Chicas: Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen y… no podía ser…Bella Swan, pero si acababa de llegar, era imposible, bueno tampoco me importaba.

Puse el papel en la puerta y antes de que pudieran aplastarme, salí de allí de inmediato, dejando a estudiantes llorando de alegría o de tristeza

Me dirigí a mi primera clase, Historia, no me gustaba nada ese profesor, siempre tenía la manía de preguntarme en el peor momento, justo cuando estaba contándole una cosa importante a Edward, siempre pensé que me tenía manía. Entonces le vi, y no era Edward, era…era…era…Mike Newton, mi antiguo amigo venía directo hacia a mí y como no empezó a hablar:

-Hola, ¿tú eres Isabella?

-Si, pero llámame solo Bella…y tu ¿eres?

-Ah sí, me llamo Mike, Mike Newton… ¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?

-Es Historia

-Yo también tengo Historia, te acompaño

Mike me acompaño la mayor parte de la tarde, después de salir de Historia, me acompaño hasta Educación Física, aunque él tenía Español. Me vino a buscar después al gimnasio, para ir a comer, por fin podría ver a Edward y a los demás…por fin

El comedor estaba igual que la última vez que lo pisé, exactamente igual, nada había cambiado y entonces al fondo, en la mesa de siempre, estaba sentado Edward, sereno, con la mirada quieta y negra como un pozo.

Mike me llevó a la mesa donde se sentaba Jessica, Ángela y los demás. Me empezó a presentar a todos y yo hacía que ponía interés, más tarde Jessica me empezó a hablar de su familia y de sus problemas ¿acaso me importaban?

Giré la cabeza para verle una vez más, para apreciar su cara, para saber que era real, entonces Jessica interrumpió mis pensamientos y me soltó el mismo discurso que la otra vez.

-Todo el mundo les mira

-¿A quiénes?

-A los Cullen, Son los hijos de acogida del doctor Cullen y su esposa. Se mudaron a aquí desde Alaska hará unos cuantos años. No se mezclan con los demás, porque están juntos, o sea, juntos, juntos. La chica rubia, es Rosalie y el de pelo moreno es Emmett y tienen como un rollo, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea legal, si, ya sé, no están emparentados, pero, no sé, es raro. Y, escucha, la del pelo oscuro es Alice, es muy rarita, y está con Jasper, es el que parece tenso. Ese es Edward Cullen, es guapísimo, salta a la vista, pero ninguna de nosotras es lo suficientemente buena para él.

Me levanté de la mesa, cuando acabo la comida, me tocaba…Biología, es decir me tocaba con Edward, estaba tan ilusionada que salir del comedor corriendo y ni siquiera me digné a despedirme de Jessica y Mike.

Crucé el pasillo rápidamente, y cuando llegué a la clase todavía estaba cerrada, entonces por el pasillo apareció el señor Jefferson, le di mi pase para que lo firmara y me hizo sentar en la primera fila, es decir, mi sitio.

Justo en ese momento Edward entró en la clase, su belleza resaltaba sobre todo lo demás, bajé la cabeza porque aunque pareciese mentira, no había hablado nunca con él, y no era mi amigo

De repente, al sentarse a mi lado, se puso tenso y no miraba más que adelante, sin mirarme ni un poco, mi olor le afectaba muchísimo, pero yo sabía que no me mataría…

La clase continuó tan aburrida como siempre, estábamos estudiando por quinta vez para mí, las planarias y su comportamiento, noté como Edward se separaba un poco de mí, evitando que nos tocásemos aunque fuese un milímetro

No sé cómo pasó, pero no duró tan solo un segundo, de repente todas las personas de mi alrededor estaban con el cuello abierto y la sangre chorreando por su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Edward se abalanzó sobre mí para morderme.

Ni siquiera noté cuando los colmillos atravesaron mi piel, la muerte era fácil, más fácil que la vida y más sencilla, simplemente caí en un sueño del que nunca despertaría.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hola!! el capitulo parece mas corto de lo habitual**

**pero no lo es , lo que pasa es q hay mucho parrafo y poco**

**dialogo por eso parece menos**

**Bueno espero que les guste y que disfruten... este era el penultimo**

**capitulo y dentro de 4 dias tendre el siguiente , es que las vacaciones**

**son muy malas**

**Si teneis alguna duda yo respondere encantada**

**Besotes !!**

**AnitaCullenSwanHale  
**


	10. Prólogo: Una simple broma

**10-Prólogo: Una simple broma**

-Reneesme, cuantas veces te he dicho que no le hagas esas cosas a tu madre

-Pero, papá solo era una broma, además me encanta que sufra un poco

-Me da igual, Nessie, te he dicho mil veces que no gastes esa broma de influir recuerdos que no han pasado en la mente de las personas, mira, desde que se lo hiciste a Jasper no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, no para de decir que sigue estando en la guerra.

-Papá, no lo volveré a hacer te lo prometo

-Eso espero

-¿Por qué mamá no se despierta?

-Ahora se despertará

Las voces que oía en mi cabeza no podían ser reales, mi mundo tanto el viejo, como el nuevo había acabado, habían finalizo desde el momento que sentí que Edward traspasaba mi cuello con sus fríos y afilados dientes.

La oscuridad que me rodeaba se empezó a disolver, una pequeña luz entró y pude ver con claridad lo que pasaba alrededor mío. Mi hija se sentaba a mi lado, mientras jugaba con un pequeño oso de peluche que le había comprado dos días antes de mi terrible sueño, de pie, ante mí, se encontraba Edward con semblante serio pero con esa sonrisa pícara que me encantaba

Entonces cuando vi esa escena, supe lo que había pasado, mis miedos y sobre todo la vida de sueño que tanto odiaba había desparecido sin dejar rastro. Solo había sido una simple broma que me había gastado mi hija.

En cuando tuve tiempo de saber donde estaba y agudizar mis sentidos, me tiré sobre Edward como si no hubiera otra cosa

-Sois reales, nunca os habéis ido, nunca habéis desaparecido

-Pero, ¿cómo íbamos a hacer eso? Sin ti no seriamos nada, ni Nessie ni yo

-No sabéis cuando os he echado de menos, cuento os he añorado-volviéndome para abrazar a mi hija.

En ese momento, los aferré a los dos con la mayor fuerza posible para que no se escaparan nunca de mi vida, para que siempre fuera así, y mientras los Cullen venían poco a poco hacía el salón, me agarré a esta vida eterna de la que nunca me soltaría

** FIN**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Gracias por todos los rewiers, alertas o favoritos **

**Gracias a todas las personas que han comentado cada capitulo desde prncipio a fin**

**Gracias por leer mi historia y por hacer que cada dia sea mas bonito escribir y leer**

**En conclusión, Gracias a todos !!**

**Muchos Besos !! Os veo en mi proxima historia !!**

**AnitaCullenSwanHale...  
**


End file.
